


Chirrup

by FloorNinja



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloorNinja/pseuds/FloorNinja
Summary: Robots don't get ALLERGIES. Do they..?Takes place after the series, with Kagerou having since been revived.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Author: Ninja

Power Joe sneezes. Flower petals scatter in all directions. Some head down the hill while others spin and float back to earth, where their upturned edges fall delicately about the power shovel's cross-legged knees.  
  
"Oy," the yellow mech groans with a sniffling twitch of his nose. He rubs a hand over his face and pinches the tip of his nose. "I thought we couldn't get allergies..."  
  
Of course, there was a change this was less about allergies and more about him plopping down in the middle of a giant flower patch. Now he'd made his garage (or bed?) and had to sleep in it. Er, on it. How did that saying go?  
  
Anyway, getting up and moving was out of the question. It was about pride now.   
  
"Are you okay, Power Joe?" Kikumaro's voice carries from the field he and his two friends are playing in. Masaki holds a crumpled, if carefully colored and folded paper plane in one outstretched arm, whereas Emily is sprawled on the ground in a laced-up sundress and pigtails with stacks of construction paper scattered around her. Power Joe waves at Kikumaro and laughs.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about me!" He grins widely and kicks his legs out to cross one over the other. His back hits the tree behind him and he throws his hands behind his head (after quickly sneaking in another good under-nose rub.) "Keep working on those planes."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Mine is going to fly the farthest," Masaki declares of his own creation.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Emily asks.  
  
"Because I drew flames on it!"  
  
"But the wax is going to make it heavier," Kikumaro counters.  
  
Power Joe feels another odd tickle. He scrunches his face from his lounged position and finds his attention drawn from the kids in front of him to the nose sticking out of his face. For a second, his visuals go cross-eyed. "Ack," he grunts while pinching thumb and forefinger into it. "Not ag-!"  
  
"That's spring for you," a voice mumbles from the branches.  
  
GUH!  
  
Power Joe sucks the sneeze in just before it escapes, and instead it emerges as a choked, gulping  _pfffttphb_  that fizzles through the fingers clapped over his face.  
  
Silence.  
  
...  
  
Kagerou chuckles.  
  
The Kung Fu Detective feels his face heat up from his hunched position. "And how long have YOU been there?" he demands through muffled hand. He should've known to check the tree before plopping next to it. Kagerou does like his trees...  
  
"A while," is the answer. Power Joe finally brings himself to glance up and over his shoulder. Above him a large avian sits perched in the branches, its weight precariously - but gracefully - balancing on several thick boughs. One of Kagerou's glowing orange optics peers down at him when the ninja cants his head.  
  
"Little creepy, don't you think?" The power shovel pouts, embarrassed beyond reason and sort of wanting to start shoveling out a hole to crawl in. It feels like an overreaction. He should be used to Kagerou by now. But it's so embarrassing! It just... is!  
  
"It's a public park..."  
  
Point.  
  
Power Joe rubs self-consciously at his nose and pulls his knees back in. The wind kicks up a breeze that sends the grass swaying about his feet. Several dislodged petals pick up and sweep into the window. Nice day, all things consider-  
  
" _Chii!_ "  
  
What the-?   
  
Power Joe's head flicks up. He stares at Kagerou, who has suddenly gone stiff in the branches above. His avian form's fierce expression is suddenly round and wide. His wings ruffle uncertainly.  
  
Power Joe's shocked expression breaks just enough to whisper, "Did you just..?"  
  
Kagerou's feet shift along the wood. He cocks his head sideways and promptly stares into the distance.  
  
The yellow mech promptly hoots with laughter. "Ayy, you did!"  
  
"I didn't..."  
  
His laughter attracts the attention of the children, who start looking over at the yellow Brave reared back against the tree. "What's going on over there?" Masaki asks above the din of Power Joe's giggles.  
  
Another upward glance at Kagerou reveals the ninja's quiet distress.  
  
"Ah-ha... Er, nothing!" He clears his vocals and swings a knee back and forth. "Yeah, everything's good here!"  
  
Once the kids go back to their activity, the power shovel manages to sneak a squint up at the Shadow Detective hiding above. "You owe me one," he declares in a hushed tone.  
  
Kagerou's silence is all the confirmation he needs.


End file.
